The Fallen Avatar
by EarthRunner
Summary: After Book 2, the world's only hope is Avatar Aang, but first, his friends need to get him to safety, and plan for the future... The story is between Book 2 and Book 3. My first FF with some action, Tragedy, and humour. Some Canon Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/Prolouge: The Fallen Kingdom**

**The End of the ****Crossroads of Destiny****.**

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen," said the overthrown Earth King to his newfound allies.

The kids looked ahead with desperate faces as Appa flew past the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. No one spoke for hours as Katara continually attempted to heal Aang's lightning wound with her bending water. Eventually, Appa broke the silence with a loud roar signifying that he was too tired to continue on.

"Com on, let's head down," said Sokka. "I'm sure we've covered enough distance from Ba Sing Se now."

With that, Sokka piloted the sky bison down to a clearing by a small river. The gang climbed off of Appa with humiliated expressions due to their defeat at Ba Sing Se.

"Let's see what we can do for camp, Toph, could you make everyone an earth shelter?" Katara asked, "Also, could you make a bigger one for Aang and me." The gang left behind all of their supplies during the coup including their tents.

The blind girl earth bended the tents without much thought or care. All she and the rest of the gang worried about was Aang.

The rest did their chores, Sokka obtained water from the river and purified it for everyone. Momo went in search for some berries and nuts. The Earth King didn't really do anything, mostly due to the fact that he didn't know what to do being a king and all.

Meanwhile, Katara laid Aang down inside their tent carefully. It appeared that Aang was asleep, Katara checked his heartbeat and it was at a normal tempo. Just then, the water bender saw Aang's mouth move. The air bender didn't say anything but Katara could see that he is trying to say "Thank you" to her. Now, Aang seemed to go back to sleep. Katara simply could not hold her emotions inside anymore, she started crying and hugged Aang. If only she was able to help him, if only Zuko didn't betray them, if only this war ended…

Everyone went to sleep that night with heavy hearts. They didn't know what to do next. They didn't know if they were able to do anything now that the Avatar has fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then, I hope I'm doing a decent job, this is <strong>**my first FF. And don't worry, future chapters will be much longer. Hope this one turns out alright!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans

Chapter 2: New Plans

During the gang's meeting…

"I got it!" exclaimed Sokka loudly to Toph and Katara.

"What is it Captain Boomerang? Asked Toph, "What are we gonna do now that Aang's, well, you know…"

"Don't you remember? When you went and got captured by those bounty hunters, I went with Aang to go see my dad. My dad and his Water Tribe men were at Chameleon Bay!"

"Hey, they snuck up on me…" Toph scoffed at Sokka, "What's your point?"

"Well my point is that we should go find where my dad is. I bet they will be able to help us until Aang recovers."

"That's if he recovers," Katara expressed, "It doesn't seem that he's responding all that well to my healing." Katara has been healing Aang almost all morning now.

"Just have hope Katara," said Sokka lovingly to his sister, "I'm sure he'll come around, anyway, I say that we should pack up as soon as possible and get flying to dad."

"Sounds good." said both Katara and Toph.

Strangely, the mood today was brighter than last night, they knew that Aang was in a stable condition, and also Katara and Sokka will get to see their dad, Hakoda sometime soon.

"Well let's get ready quickly now," said Sokka, "We've got a while until we'll be at Chameleon bay."

Meanwhile, when they were talking and getting ready, the Earth King, the most important person on the continent, went off on an adventure with his bear Bosco. The escapade was basically pointless but the Earth King liked exploring whenever he got the chance to since he was free from the palace.

Back at the clearing, the gang is on Appa ready to go. "Wait… aren't we missing something?" asked Toph.

"Oh no, where's the Earth King and his bear?" wondered aloud Katara, "They were supposed to be back in an hour after they left."

"Which was three hours ago…" exclaimed Sokka.

"We need to split up, Toph go with Sokka toward the canyon southwest of here. I'll go northward up this hill." commanded Katara, "Hurry!"

With that, they ran off. Katara wasn't able to find anyone where she went after running then walking for 40 minutes in one direction so she decided to turn back.

Momo and Appa were left behind with Aang due to the fact the area may have had Fire Nation Troops which could have easily spotted a 10 ton beast from afar. Besides, Appa and Momo were much more content being with his fallen master.

Now we rejoin Sokka and Toph, they have been walking through a small forest just southwest of their campground for about 30 minutes.

"Wait…" stated Sokka, "This palace seems very familiar…" The forest was just starting to thin out into a canyon.

"Yeah, this place feels familiar too." Toph observed, "Wait, this is the place were you got yourself stuck in!"

"Greetings!" a voice like the Earth king's called out to Toph and Sokka.

"Where is…"

"He's this way," exclaimed Toph to Sokka running in the direction of the voice.

The two came across a clearing in a canyon with a lone tree near the edge. There, inside the earth, was the Earth King grinning thankfully for the two kids have finally arrived.

"Hello, my friends! What brings you to this part of the Earth Kingdom?" asked the Earth King.

"How?... What?...There is no way…" exclaimed Sokka, for he was in the same exact hole that he was in when Aang was attempting Earth Bending for the first time with Toph.

"Yeah, I was just on a little stroll here with Bosco," just then, Bosco came marching out of some bushes with several red berries in his mouth. Bosco realized that his master was rescued and soon dropped the berries and ran to pounce on Sokka and Toph, liking them profusely.

"Sheesh! You're worse than the bison!" yelled Toph.

"Yeah Bosco, get off! Down! Heel!" demanded Sokka.

With that Bosco retreated back toward his master. He sat by the King and looked at Sokka and Toph as if wanting something from them.

The Earth King looked at Sokka and asked, "Well, this isn't the most comfortable position I've been in, but it's not all that bad once you get used to it. Would you, say, help me out of this?"

Then Sokka, almost instinctively, looked down to Toph and said, "Well, you've done this before, you know what to do." Toph nodded slightly and earth bended the king out of the same gap Sokka was in previously.

"You know what?" asked Toph, "This hole has caused us too much trouble over time." With that, she smoothed the entire ground with earth bending and the place looked quite nice actually.

"Thanks, you guys," said the Earth King. "I don't know what I would have…"

"There's no time for thank yous your Kingliness." Spoke Sokka "Right now we to go back to Appa so we can get going to rendezvous with my dad. It's kind of important."

"Very well, let us be on our way." seriously stated the now free King.

With all that behind them they walked back to Appa. Sokka kept murmuring to himself "How…the hole…impossible…" he was still a little bit scarred from being in the hole for a full day before. Now he is just glad that it is gone for good.

Katara met the party back at the clearing, "Oh! Thank goodness! The Earth King is alright," Katara expressed relieved.

"Yes, I'm doing quite fine since your brother and friend saved me," replied the Earth King thankfully.

"Anyway," Sokka interrupted, "We need to get going, is Appa ready?"

"Yep, it's going to be a ruff ride though, it's windy today and we don't have the saddle."

"Ahhhh… great, another day of bare back flying," sighed Toph. She hated flying in general but bare back was terrifying to her due to her blindness.

"It doesn't matter, the most important thing now is to get Aang to safety," explained Sokka, "Let's get moving."

With that they all climbed up on top of Appa. Sokka lifted Aang up with help from his sister. "There we go," said Sokka, "Is everyone ready?" The group nodded towards Sokka, "Let's get to my father and his men Appa, Yip Yip!"

**Alright, hope you liked the longer chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter for the events later to come. By they way, do you have ideas for how the Gaang runs in to Pipsqueak and The Duke? Not entirely sure how that will work… anyway, please review, it's a nice motivator. **


	3. Chapter 3: Chameleon Bay

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Chapter 3: Chameleon Bay**

On the flight to Hakoda…

The entire group is hanging on for dear life as Appa is flying very near to the earth and the wind is picking up slightly. He has already grazed the mountain side a few times.

"What is he doing!" shouted a very frightened Toph.

Sokka replied, "We have to stay near the surface so we don't/" Sokka's was cut off quickly by a gust of wind that blew him nearly ten feet in the air, luckily, he was still holding on to Appa's reigns so he soon dropped back down to the Bison's head.

"Are you okay?" gasped Katara, she's only seen the wind be this chaotic once before.

"Yeah, I'm fine, anyway, we need to stay near the surface Toph so we don't get spotted by a Fire Nation camp and there's also no clouds to keep us covered in the sky either." Sokka finally replied back to the blind girl. "How's Aang doing?" Sokka asked Katara.

"He's fine, he's still asleep, or in a coma, I don't really know." she replied back holding on to him. She really wanted to know though how Aang was doing, she wanted to know if he'd get through this.

The bison finally flew across the last of the Eastern Mountains, the wind also appeared to die down too. Everyone let out sighs of relief except for Sokka who was scouting the bay for any Fire Navy ships. There appeared to be none, he figured that it was still too early for them to arrive to siege Ba Sing Se, but that will change soon enough.

Sokka assured, "We're all clear guys, let's keep flying until we get to where I last saw my dad."

Katara then questioned him, "Are you sure that we're going to find him right where he last was?"

"Not really, just figured it was a good place to start. I haven't told you this yet but when Aang flew down to get me, my dad was commanding his men and I to get ready for battle. His scouts spotted four Fire Navy ships and we were going to ambush them with tangle mines. I have no idea if they succeeded or not…" replied Sokka wondering about the welfare of his father. "I really wanted to show him that I was able to fight too."

"Come on Sokka, you know that dad knows you're a good warrior. Why else would he let you and I take care of the village by ourselves?" Katara asked.

Sokka chuckled slightly, "It's funny, that's exactly what he said to me before I had to leave." Sokka remembered, "Thanks little sister."

"Would you two be quiet already, we still need to find help for the world's only hope here!" scoffed Toph, she didn't like hearing about other people's parents all to much. Katara and Sokka glared at the blind girl, which didn't affect her at all, so they soon brushed the comment off their shoulders.

"We should be at Chameleon Bay Beach in a few minutes, we should probably stop for lunch, and then start searching right away afterwards." reported Sokka, "How are you doing back there your Kingliness?" He looked back and found the king leaning against his bear Bosco, smiling slightly in his sleep, "Wow, let's not wake him." Sokka joked.

Eventually, Sokka found the beach and signaled Appa to land there. The beach still had marks from Hakoda's ships leaving. "They must have come back after the attack, and left a little before we got here." Sokka claimed, "They can't be too far from here, do we want to still keep going, or attempt to hunt and gather our lunch like cave people?" with a hint of sarcasm asked Sokka to the group.

By this time, everyone was all getting down off of Appa, including the Earth King. They were almost famished for not having any decent food for the past two days. The Earth King was especially hungry.

But then Katara suggested, "What if we just got by with a little food to keep us going until we find dad? I'm sure he'd have us something to eat when we find him."

"I guess I'm with sweetness on this one, we need to get Aang to safety." stated Toph.

The rest of the group agreed and went out over the cliff side to find berries or various plants they could snack on. They returned back in 15 minutes and got up on Appa. "Are we all here?" amusingly asked the Earth King.

Sokka made sure and counted "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and Aang, so we're all good. Yip Yip!" With that, Appa was soon soaring over the bay with Sokka scanning the horizon for his dad's ships. Katara was tending to Aang's wounds just starting to show signs of success. Meanwhile, Toph and the Earth King were talking of something concerning how bears can be good pets.

Sokka planned to make a kind of W sweep of the bay. He was scanning the bay frantically and was even shaking with anticipation sometimes. It seemed as though hours have gone by for him, when in reality was only 50 minutes when he spotted a ship. "Hey guys! There's ship ahead!" everyone looked up, "With a blue sail! No… 2, no… 4 ships! That's got to be dad!"

At this time everyone was looking towards the horizon, except for Toph, and was trying to spot the vessels. The team was happy that they have finally found Aang safety. Katara and Sokka were also glad to reunite with there father. Katara spotted the ships below them and told, "Sokka, what are we still doing up here? Let's get down."

He shook his head, "Oh… right! Down there Appa!" Sokka lifted the reins up and Appa flew down getting closer to the sea.

There was quite a few Water Tribe Men already out on their decks looking up at the flying bison. All were asking, "Why has the Avatar come here?" no one knew of what has really become of Aang. A few motioned for Appa to land near a ship in the center of the cluster, this must have been where their leader was.

Once Appa landed in the water of Chameleon Bay, the two water tribe siblings jumped off on to the Water Tribe ship. One of the warriors commented, "Well, if it isn't Sokka and Katara." Another commented, "Looks like you could use some help."

Sokka replied to them bowing his head slightly, "Greetings Rana and Girosa. It's been to long." The men walked up and ruffled his hair, "Hey!" Sokka expressed backing away. "Anyways, where could I find my father, Hakoda?"

"Oh, he's down in the barracks taking a snooze, you should be able to find him." Rana said.

"Thanks, let's go see wake him up Katara!" declared Sokka making a devious smile. He walked down some stairs leading to the barracks.

Katara asked, "Wait… aren't we forgetting something?" Sokka continued walking ignoring her and opened the door leading to the barracks.

"Yeah Sugar Queen! I'm kind of blind here! Help us out!" Toph yelled from atop of Appa wanting to get down, but more importantly, wanting to get something to eat.

"Sorry!..." Katara apologized as she ran towards the bison aside the boat. She gave Toph a hand and helped her down to the wooden boat, followed by the Earth King and Bosco. She then had to climb back on Appa and carry the light Air Nomad down to the boat.

"Great… a Wooden ship…" Toph grunted, "Everyone just loves messing with the blind girl…"

Katara ignored the even blinder than normal girl who was now hunched against the edge of the boat with a disgusted look.

The Earth King stated and asked, "Well that was quite a trip, do you guys do that all the time?"

"Yeah, things like this kind of happen to us a lot." Katara paused, "But we usually had Aang to help us through it." looking down at the boy in her arms, she shed a tear hoping that Aang was going to make it.

Just then, a young man clad in Water Tribe clothing with various medical utensils coming out of his pockets ran to Katara, he spoke with urgency, "Excuse me Master Katara, could I have the boy and help him with his injuries, it looks pretty serious." He held out his arms asking for Aang.

"Yes, you can help him, but I'm not letting him out of my sight though," Katara expressed while handing him Aang.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he turned around, Katara had some trouble keeping up with him as he went down to medical room down the stairs. The room was small with a lone bed in it and also had many shelves with books detailing some ancient medicine and herbal remedies.

Once the medic and Katara walked in she stated, "Wow, it's kind of cramped in here. Do you live here?"

The medic laid down the Avatar on the bed and responded, "Yeah, at least for now. It was the only room available when the Water Tribe picked me up… it's kind of a long story." He whipped out a small knife from his pocket.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" Katara shouted almost knocking the man over.

"Relax, it's just to slow the infection." He quickly reported. He turned Aang over then lifted up his shirt and dipped the knife in a jar labeled "Antiseptic." He next gently glazed the knife over the lightning wound.

"How did you know what to do before you even saw it?" Katara asked the man working on the only hope for the world.

"It's a long story." the man said staying focused on his work.

Katara was startled by this but she knew she had to stay with Aang to keep him safe and offer any assistance if the man asked for it, even if he was a little bizarre. He continued working on Aang in silence for a while.

The door to the medical room opened and Katara's brother was standing there smiling. "What do you want Sokka?" she asked. He subsequently moved to the side allowing Katara to see her father, the father whom she hasn't seen for so many years was standing right before her.

"Katara…" Hakoda greeted her opening his arms for a hug.

She ran to the arms of her father, "Hi dad…" she said with tears already in her eyes.

**Well, I think this one turned out quite alright! I'd like to thank my new Beta AvatarBeau96 for some ideas. Anyway, please review. Also, keep in touch with my new story if you want to find out who the medic really is!**


End file.
